Terra Gaia - The Demon's Revival
by AnimeXwolfy
Summary: At the world of Terra Gaia, peace once reigned over until a DEMON named, Nemesis arrived and waged war against all HYBRIDS. He was defeated though with a promise of return. Now. He has come back and is more powerful than ever. Join our heroes as they fight once again and end what their ancestors never got to finish. MANY PAIRINGS, GENDERBENDS AND AGE CHANGES! Read and enjoy!


Wolfy: IM SORRRRRRYYYYYYY! I COULDN'T RESIST THE TEMPTATION AND IT JUST KEEPS BUGGING ME!

Kyoya: I'm a female here AGAIN -_-" but at least I won't truly reveal myself until probably 2-3 chapters. More or less.

Wolfy: THATS WHY THERE'S 3 chapters in here. Introduction, Chapter 1 then 2 :)

Kyoya: on second thought, I guess I AM making an official appearance in here -_-"

ME NO OWN BEYBLADE

_**INTRODUCTION**_

_**WARNING! There are a lot of GENDERBENDS in here!**_

In the world of Terra Gaia, the land was separated into two continents, Sierra and Octava. Both continents were inhabited by hybrids of various shapes and sizes. They co-exist with each other and live peacefully, sharing the bountiful land that Terra Gaia has blessed them all with. This continued for thousands of years, and was supposed to for many years to come although... it all changed the moment a demon named Nemesis, waged war against the people of Sierra and Octava. They all managed to defeat Nemesis with 10 of the strongest warriors. Four originated from the continent of Sierra while the remaining six are from Octava.

Although, even after the defeat of Nemesis, his promise of return have left a deep and everlasting scar on all the heroes. People have died in the war, both comrades and innocent civilians, slaughtered and caught in the cross-fire. They grew distrustful and suspicious of one another and this has led them to fight amongst themselves. The continents were divided into several territories that their future children will rule over.

To the relief of all, after the division of continents, the heroes have stopped waging war against one another in quest of more land or resources. The have issued a peace treaty, for the best of their people and for what is left of their friendship. The one to have the largest territory of all was the King of the Beasts. He had a free-spirited heart and never brought harm to his fellow hybrids nor did he sought out war. He was a neutral party, although one day, he disappeared. Without a trace, he vanished together with his wife. The other rulers know the rule very well, they cannot claim what isn't theirs or is in another's territory and it was still evident that there is still a person that rules the Kingdom of the Wild. Boy or Girl, it was ever known.

Well... up until now. Our story occurs at the continent of Sierra, and at the Kingdom of the Phoenix is where we will begin...

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

_**CHAPTER 1 - Quest for Peace**_

"Ah yes! Thank you so much Hikaru!" Reya Hagane exclaimed, her eyes lighting up as she read every bit of information given to her. "Thank you mam but..." Reya turned to Hikaru, her eyes conveying confusion as the blue-haired Water Maiden squirmed under her boss's gaze. "It says there that the Emperor and Prince have rejected our efforts in trying to make peace with them and join our territories together." It was true. Reya and her assistants have tried everything they could do in order for the two stubborn rulers to join them, yet to no avail.

Reya sighed, her beautiful blazing wings slightly fluttering in the light breeze that passed through her office window "Yes I know Hikaru. But! At least through this, I am able to fully able to know my mistakes and avoid making them again. I don't want them waging war against me. They ARE brothers, well half-brothers." "O-oh. You're right mam. If I may be able to leave." Hikaru bowed the moment she received a nod of approval and turned to leave.

"Hmm... These two are so hard to convince!" Reya shouted, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "If one brother wages war on me, the other will definitely join forces! IF I convince one brother though, then the other doesn't even care! AHH! So confusing!" She took out a map of Sierra's whole land and marked where her's and the other rulers' territory were located. Written there was Phoenix, Dragon, Falcon, and of course, Unknown.

Her kingdom was located at the center of Sierra, and was also the smallest among the four. On the left side was the Falcon's territory then on the right was the Dragon's then the rest was owned by an Unknown Ruler. There was a border of unclaimed land between the kingdoms in order for people to be able to walk freely without the problem of being accused as spies or trespassing. The Strongest and Largest in the whole Terra Gaia was the Unknown Ruler then the Dragon, the Falcon, Grim Reaper and of course Reya, the Phoenix and etc. Etc...

"So basically, it's impossible for me to convince the Half-Brothers... that leaves me with the only one left. Unknown Ruler aka the King or Queen of the Beasts." Reya's head connected with her desk in a loud bang. 'Oh come on! I'm getting too old for this!' She groaned then raised her head, a determined look in her eyes. "LETS DO THIS!" She released her wings and called her daughter to her office. "Yeah Mom?" Gina poked her head through the door and peeked at her literally 'Flaming' mom

"You're in charge for now G! I'm going HUNTING!" Gina sweat dropped at her mom's antics but cheered her on "COME BACK ALIVE MOM!" Well, if you can call it a cheer -_-". "I will!" Reya shouted, in response to her daughter. She opened one of her huge windows and spread her wings. She inhaled deeply in concentration and jumped her wings gently flapping in the wind to keep her afloat. She waved goodbye to Gina and flew towards the entrance of the Kingdom of the Wild.

When she reached her destination, she flew down and observed what can be seen when on the outside of the peculiar kingdom. The forest was purely untouched, meaning whoever owned the land, never bothered to build other infrastructures. It was as beautiful as Terra Gaia first bestowed the land upon them. "Dear Mother Gaia, help me find him/her please!" She prayed hard and when she was satisfied, she finally entered, aware of the dangers that lurk in every corner.

"Darn it! I've been walking for half an hour straight and still nothing!" Reya screamed, frustrated. Suddenly, a girl and boy leaped in front of her. "What business do you have here Phoenix?" The boy asked.

He was tall and dark skinned, with curly black hair and blue eyes. He had a scorpion's tail behind him and his claws sharp. The girl had long purple hair that reached her middle back and light brown eyes. She had two horns protruding from both sides of her head and a bull's tail. She was dressed in a cowgirl outfit, the hat almost hiding her eyes

"Yeah bull? What do you want with the Queen?" The girl stared at her suspiciously 'Queen aye? That's one important detail down' "I want to speak with your Queen, I want to form an allegiance with her" the two looked at each other and the boy nodded but they just leaped away, leaving me there. "Darn. I thought they'd tell me where she is!" Reya almost tore put her hair in frustration when suddenly...

"Mew~" she turned around and saw a tiny kitten, that was probably as big as her hand. It had snow white fur that was green at the tip of it's tail and wide blue eyes. With it was a Green Puni with Big Amber eyes, it was twice the size of the kitten but still as small as a ball. A Puni is much like the slime but is rarer due to its ability to change forms at will, as well as its other hidden and undiscovered abilities. They seemed to be interested in me and I couldn't help but smile.

"Aww~ do you two wanna go home with me~?" Reya cooed, scratching behind the kitten's ears. "Mya~!" "Bloo~!" The two seemed really eager to agree so Reya took both of them into her arms and spread her wings once again. She ascended to the sky and flew towards her office once again. "IM BA~CK~!" She screamed and Tsubasa raised his eyebrow at her in question "you got the Unknown Ruler?" "Eh? Nope! But I did get these two right here! And the Unknown Ruler's a Queen! Now OUT!" She screamed and Tsubasa scrambled out of her office

'Where in the name of Gaia, is Gina? Oh well!' She shrugged it off and placed the two down on her desk. The kitten purred and pounced on the tiny Puni, playfully nipping it "Buu~" the Puni bounced around in a circle, the Kitten still on top of its head. Reya couldn't help but laugh at the two "so cute~" 'geez. I sound like a pedo -_-".'

"MOOOOOOOOOM!" She heard Gina scream out then burst through her door, carrying a letter with her "he-here" Reya took the letter from her panting daughter and read it out loud _"you are invited to attend the meeting tomorrow at 12 o'clock sharp. You are required to fully be in your beast mode, nothing more, nothing less. Attendance is a MUST_"

She groaned, she did NOT want to attend the meeting! Her and Dojina do NOT get along well. "Ugh. But I have no choice!" She stood up and got ready for the dreaded meeting that was sure to end in disaster. Meanwhile with the Kitten and Puni, the two were peacefully taking a nap, the kitten still on top of the Puni's head. What Reya didn't notice was the Royal Crest located at the Kitten's paw, tiny but noticeable if you look hard enough.

The meeting is sure to be an UNFORGETTABLE one...

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

_**CHAPTER 2: Gaia's Beautiful Queen of the Beast**_

"Hmhmhmmm" Reya hummed, her attire was absolutely breathtaking, it was a dress made purely of flames. It flared beneath her and the sleeves spread out as it reaches her elbow. The intricate patterns that the flames naturally make give the dress an elegant and formal look and feel to them.

"Meeeew~" the kitten let out an appreciative purr. "Thanks Kitten~!" Reya smiled, patting the kitten's head. It looked pleadingly at her "you wanna come too? I'm sorry Kit but I cant bring pets" though, it only stared at her, its eyes widening each second and when the Puni joined in, she couldn't take it any more and gave in. "Fine. But behave!" The two nodded eagerly and Reya scooped them up and released her wings and took flight.

Meetings were always held at the exact same place. It was held at the Wolf's Castle, in the continent of Octava so Reya had no choice but to teleport there to avoid being late. She was teleported at the entrance of the large room. It was a plain room, with cream colored walls and only a long and wide table in the middle. There were ten chairs, at the two ends are where Reya and Dojina will sit and the others are free to choose among the remaining others.

"Ah, Reya. Its nice of you to join us." Despite using teleport, Reya was still the last to arrive and Dojina did nothing but shove it in her face. "Yeah yeah." At the time Reya sat at her end, Dojina noticed her place two creatures on the left side of her. A kitten and a Puni. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS YOU FOOL!? YOU KNOW THAT PETS AREN'T ALLOWED" Dojina bellowed, her face red with anger but Reya did nothing but remain calm "I found them at the Kingdom of the Wild, they seemed abandoned so I took he liberty to take care of them" she even used a calm tone so she could piss the other more. And it worked.

"The WILD!? You know it is forbidden to enter the King's territory!" The other members of the meeting did nothing but listen to the two bicker like idiots. "First, it a QUEEN and second, I got approval from what seemed to be the two guards and THIRD, I wanted her to make an alliance with me." Reya smirked, seeing the dumbfounded look on her rival's face. "Oh really? And I suppose 'she' is at this meeting right now?" You could sense the heavy sarcasm on her voice. An this only succeeded in making Reya angry "You don't believe me, do you!" "Ya think?!" The two rivals glared heatedly at one another, hoping the other would suddenly drop dead and just die.

As the two prepared to shout once again and the others anticipating another earful, they heard a giggle. They all froze, their heads turning towards the source of the sound. Instead of a kitten, they saw a girl no less than 13! She had beautiful straight dark green hair and stunning sky blue eyes. She had no clothes whatsoever and only had pure white intricate swirls and patterns that covered her body. And the most noticeable feature was her white cat ears and tail.

"Am I that mysterious?" To everyone's shock, it wasn't the girl who spoke but the tiny green Puni she was holding on her lap. The girl turned to the shocked rulers and smiled, saying "well? Am I?" It was Aguma who first snapped out of his daze "who are you?!" But the girl only smiled, her tail swaying back and forth "my name is Kyoya and I am the Queen of the Beasts" then Kyoya turned to Reya "And I, will form an alliance with thy Phoenix on one condition. I want Mia to stay with me and promise to never take her away no matter what." Their eyes widened even more then Reya immediately nodded in agreement and Kyoya smiled wider "I hope you take care of me and Mia, Reya-san Nya~!" That smile of hers was LETHAL and this was proven when Chris, Nile and Yuu(a 15-year-old girl in this story) fainted. "O-oops?" Kyoya and Mia said at the same time

•_•_•

Wolfy: I COULDN'T RESIIIIIIIIIISSSSTTTTTT!

Kyoya: suuuuuuuree

Wolfy: PLEASE TELL ME HOW IT IS SO FAR!

REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!


End file.
